


Truth Or Dare? - Larry

by Escape_Reality



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction
Genre: 2010 Harry, 2012 Louis, Cute Harry, Cutie Louis, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry pines for Louis, Innocent Harry, Just read it lol, Kissing, Louis pines for Harry, M/M, Pining Harry, Pining Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pining Louis, Pining Zayn, Sorta? lol, Truth or Dare, Zayn pines for Harry too oops, but doesn't really realize it till now, makeout, skinny love, so fluffy omg, um what else?, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Truth or Dare Lou?"</p><p>"Erm... Dare."</p><p>"I dare you to kiss Haz"</p><p>Or Louis likes Harry but doesn't realize until their lips meet. Zayn has never regretted a dare as badly as he did in that moment. And Harry's just a little dazed cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare? - Larry

Truth or Dare? - Larry 

**2010 Harry**

**End of 2012 Louis**

The boys - Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Josh and Ed - were all sat on the living room floor in a circle, playing truth or dare while Harry cleaned the table that they had just eaten at. Being the tidy and generous boy he was, he had offered to clean and let the other boys go off to do whatever they wanted, claiming he had all this in the bag. Though the boys felt bad for just piling all that on the younger lad, but Harry had insisted, saying that he didn't mind at all and that he quite enjoyed cleaning. And so with a couple looks and shrugs, the boys finally agreed to let Harry clean as they all just decided to play truth or dare rather than watch the movie they had planned afterwards, wanting to wait for Harry for that.

They were currently all laughing at each others silly dares and teasing each other with embarrassing or intimate truths while Harry wiped down the table, humming a tune to himself.

After Liam had just finished his turn with admitting that he indeed _did_ kiss a member of the same sex, Zayn turned to Louis who flashed him a wide smile. Excited that it was finally his turn, now feeling energetic.

 “Ok Lou, truth or dare?" Asked Zayn with a smile. Louis was about to answer with truth once again - though stopped before the words left his lips - second thinking the idea. He's always chosen truth, why not be a bit wild and choose dare? Surely Zayn couldn’t give him anything _too_ bad… right?

Louis pondered the thought for a second, biting his lip in thought, debating whether or not he should go with the usual truth, or be a bit adventurous and choose dare?

Finally he came up with an answer.   

"Erm.... Dare."  A smirk formed on Zayn's lips as he glanced at Harry with a mischievous smile on his face. His back was to them, lost in his own little world, oblivious to anything they were doing… or in Zayn's case, _planning_.   

"I dare you to kiss Haz for 1 minute. And you cant pull away or chicken out." He smiled evilly.The other boys chuckled and hollered "oooooooh's" as Louis stared at Zayn with wide eyes.

“Think you can handle that Tommo?” Grinned Ed playfully, bumping his shoulder with the lad who was currently staring at Zayn like he’d grown two heads.  

“What the hell Zayn?! I can't do that to him-!" He started but Zayn cut him off.  

"No chickening out Lou. You called dare, so here’s your dare. Now go." Zayn told him in a singsong voice, a devilish smile on his lips as he gave him a casual shrug. “Unless of course you’d rather run down the street butt naked shouting ‘I’m a big fat idiot’ at the top of your lungs?” He chuckled.

Louis gave Zayn the coldest glare he could manage, killing the lad at least 20 times in his head.

“Cmon Lou, s’just a little kiss. Can't be worse than runnin’ out the street arse naked.” Niall shrugged, yet there was an amused smile on his face.

With a reluctant sigh, Louis got up and just stared at Harry’s unsuspecting figure, unsure if he should actually go through with it. Well technically he did have to go through with it, he did chose dare after all.

Zayn gave Louis a shove forward, causing Louis to stumble before he turned around to glare at Zayn , who only chuckled in response before motioning his hands towards Harry meaning 'GO!'.

“I swear to god I’ll get you back for this Malik, it's cruel confusing the lad like this.” Louis nearly growled, though Zayn only let out a laugh.

“Oh c’mon Tommo, just explain to the kid afterwards that it was a dare and I’m sure he’ll understand. No hard feelings alright? Now get on with it ya pussy.”

Louis groaned, glaring daggers at the tanned skinned lad before turning around to stare at Harry uneasily for a moment, building up his courage as he forced his feet to move towards the curly haired boy.

Once he was a few steps behind the younger lad, Louis stopped and watched as Harry continued to clean, a dish towel in hand as he scrubbed down the dinner table, bending forward over the table in order to reach the dirty spots further away from him, in the process having to stick his little bum out to which Louis would never admit that he stared at for far longer than he should’ve and made his mouth water just a tad.

Though Louis immediately snapped himself out of the very unholy thoughts he was currently having about his supposed best mate. Yet here he was, about to just go up and kiss the boy, standing behind him as Harry continued about with what he was doing, oblivious to the fact that Louis was stood right behind him.

The brunette let out sigh, running a hand through his hair.

_Why am I doing this again?_

Louis thought regretfully,

_It's just a stupid dare, I don't even have to go through with this if I don't want to, in reality, Zayn can't really make me do this if i don't want to, because it's my choice._

Louis groaned, palming at his face.

**_But you_ do _want to._**

A voice suddenly echoed inside his head.

That made Louis suddenly stop, eyes lingered on Harry as his brow furrowed in thought.

_What?_

Louis thought confusedly.

_**C’mon. Just admit it already. You’ve had a crush on the younger boy in front of you ever since you saw that cherubic face and wide smile running up to greet you when Niall had brought him over that one day.** _

Louis shook his head, as if disagreeing to the thought.

_What? No I haven't, just because were much closer than most best friends, doesn't mean I have a crush on him… I mean, were just friends. F R I E N D S And thats all we’ll ever will be._

Louis thought determinedly, though there was just something about what he said that didn't settle right with him, as if he didn't fully believe it himself.

Him and Harry had a completely platonic relationship… right?

**_You know, it's unhealthy to keep lying to yourself like this._ **

At that Louis furrowed his brows, anger spiking in him.

_Okay listen here you little shit-_

And thats when it struck him that he was actually currently arguing with himself.

Louis let out a quiet chuckle, feeling absolutely silly.

_God get it together and focus on what you were currently doing._

Louis closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He turned back to the boys, hoping they'd let him back out - without having to run down the street butt naked - but they only flashed him wide smiles and thumbs ups, meaning to keep going.

He groaned, mouthing a handful of fuck you’s and throwing his middle fingers up to which just boys laughed at, Liam mouthing back a ‘love you too’.

He turned back around to look at Harry, huffing a breath, hearing the boys silently chuckle.  

“Um... Haz?" Louis called uneasily.  

“Yes Louis?" Harry asked still cleaning, before he turned around and looked up at Louis, beautiful green eyes shining. Louis stared at the boy for a moment, feeling his nerves kick in full gear, but he calmed down the minute blue met green. For some reason, there was something about Harry’s eyes that always seemed to calm Louis down. Maybe it was the fact that there always seemed to be a sparkle of innocence in them, or maybe it was how they were always so soft, kind and welcoming. Could it be the way they would often widen, making the boy look like a precious little doll? Perhaps it was the beautiful mossy green his orbs adorned that made Louis sort of weak in the knees. But he’d never admit that.

“Uh- I-“ He stopped, as if the sight of Harry before him took his breath away for some unknown reason. Instead, he let his blue eyes roam around the boys cherubic face, his eyes taking in every detail. His ruby red plump lips, the natural rosy blush upon his cheeks, the small cute freckles littering his face- fuck, even the couple of spots he had seemed perfect and god, Louis was beginning to think this wasn't really best friend behaviour.

He didn't miss a single patch of his tannish skin while his eyes wondered, now truly realizing how just utterly beautiful Harry was.

_God… He was so fucking beautiful._

Louis mentally sighed.

“Uh… Louis?" Harry asked the older confusedly, seeing as he just kinda stood there and stared at him. Louis immediately snapped out of his daydream and looked at the lad, a bit startled that he had spoken "What did you need?" Harry smiled softly at him, making Louis’ heart melt.

Louis didn’t say anything in reply, instead he approached Harry's figure, cupping his face, staring intensely into those gorgeous forest green eyes that he could spend an eternity looking into. He could very well get lost in those eyes, and not even bother trying to be found again.

Harry's breath hitched, staring up at Louis, eyes wide and filled with confusion. Louis felt a bit bad that he was just going to surprise and confuse him like this, but Louis had chosen dare… and if he was quite honest, he wanted this, no matter how much he thought differently.

And suddenly, the thought of kissing Harry struck him. A desperation filling him that he never even knew he had as he imagined those sinful lips pressing against his own.

_Fuck Louis snap out of it._

Louis thought fiercely.

_It’s just some stupid dare. It’ll just be a quick peck, and then we'll both forget about it once its over…_

or so Louis thought.

Louis inched closer to Harry's face, watching the younger lads every move, the distance between them decreasing rapidly with each passing second. Soon enough, there was only a millimetre between them. Both boys looked into each others eyes for a moment, Louis seeing the uncertainty in those green eyes, and Harry seeing the fond he never knew existed, heck Louis didn’t even know it existed.

“L-Lou-“

And suddenly Louis lips was touching his.

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing him tenderly.

Harry was taken by surprise, his green eyes going wide, staring at Louis’ face who was so close to his… _kissing him_.

But before the younger knew it, his eyes had fluttered shut, and he actually started kissing back, slowly placing his hand at the base of Louis’ neck, pulling the older boy closer to him.

Louis was shocked to say the least. He thought Harry would've just stayed still or pushed him away. Not kiss him back.  

Then there was _something_. Both boys could feel it, a sort of shift in the atmosphere as the kiss grew less tense and awkward, and more heated and passionate. The two boys filling with a need and fiery want they never knew they possessed, as if they had been craving for the others lips for quite some time now.

Louis cradled Harry's head in his hands as he kissed the boy deeply, this probably shouldn’t have been how this kiss went, but he seriously couldn't give a damn at the moment. He kissed the boy the way he pleased, the way he was lusting after. He kissed him with the passion he possessed, with the want to bruise his lips, the need to taste him on his tongue.

And Harry just stood there and happily took it all in, trying his hardest to keep up with Louis. Wanting to return the same blazing desire the other had.

They kissed for a good minute and a half - give or take a few - the boys watching them with amused faces, chuckling under their breath.

But as the kiss went on, the boys couldn’t help but feel confused. It seemed like Louis and Harry were genuinely kissing each other. It didn’t look like they were kissing each other because it was some dare; they were kissing with passion, they were kissing with lingering touches, _just like a couple would_. Which confused some of the boys, but secretly made one of them jealous. A certain tan skinned, Bradford boy couldn’t help but glare at Louis who was kissing the boy that he truly fancied. Him immediately regretting the dare he had given the blue eyed lad.

Louis ran his hand through Harry's hair, the other staying put on the boy’s soft cheek. He tugged at the ends of his locks causing the boy to groan, as Louis brought Harry's face closer, almost forcefully, though Harry happily went with it.

“L-Lou…” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips, confusion yet arousal etched in his voice. And thats when Louis decided to slowly pull away, wanting to chase after Harry's lips but resisting himself.

The two stared into each others soft hooded eyes. Louis’ hands still softly cupping the younger’s face, the temptation to kiss Harry getting to be too strong and so before he could stop himself, Louis leant in again to leave a soft lingering peck to Harry’s pink lips a last time before fully letting go.

Zayn fumed at the soft gesture, gritting his jaw and clenching his fists. While it left Harry dazed and Louis feeling tingles shoot through his body.  Harry wanted to say something, but found that he had no voice to utter out a single word. Louis on the other hand just stepped away uneasily, scratching the back of his neck.   

"Ermm... It was a dare. I'll, uh, go back now." The blue eyed lad gave the younger boy a small awkward smile before he spun around and walked back to the boys who all gave him wide smiles.

Harry's heart sank at what Louis had just said, it being a dare, but his heart didn't believe it. And quite frankly… neither did Louis’.

Louis sat back down with the boys as they all high-fived him and slapped his back approvingly.

“Get ‘im Lou!” Josh cheered.

“Nice going lad!” Ed congratulated.

“Well done Tommo!” Niall hollered.

“You’ve got shit to explain Lou.” And that’ll be Liam.

And Zayn, well he only gave Louis a stiff 'great job' before almost harshly slapping his back causing Louis to wince a bit. But Louis let it go thinking that Zayn had a strong hand.  

They continued the game, the boys all once again laughing at each others dares and truths.

But non of them knew how much that kiss actually held.

The sparks that flew.

The emotion that was silently poured.

And that neither Harry nor Louis could stop thinking about it… nor Zayn.   

Harry turned around feeling dazed. Nearly stumbling over his own feet as he gripped the table to keep himself standing. He softly touched his lips, still feeling Louis’ lingering touch on there.

Zayn secretly watched the Cheshire boy's every move, his heart aching as he found Harry dazed with a daydream expression on his beautiful face. Touching his soft pink lips with a smile on his face. Zayn couldn’t help but feel like he'd risked his only chance with the curly haired boy, all because of a stupid dare.

Louis, too was watching Harry secretly. He couldn’t ignore the butterflies that still fluttered in his stomach, as the touch of Harry’s soft lips lingered on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought and leave a kudos if you liked it! :)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING <3


End file.
